Brothers of Evil
by Yamcha Flare
Summary: Freeza and Koola have arrived on earth planning to take over and sell the planet. The z warriors must stop them in a deadly battle


Dragon Ball Ultimate Ki  
Saga-1 Brothers of Evil  


  
  
"Koola!" Freiza said as he flew out of the space ship they just landed on the planet earth. "what?" Koola yelled back. Freeza flew up high much stronger than anyone on the planet but not as strong as his brother Koola. "look"Freeza says as he points to a fully electronic city. "We could make alot of money off this planet" says Koola as he looks at the city."i know"Freeza replies. Just than in that same city Yajirobe was throws out of a fancy resturant for looking at a porno magazine and stealing rolls. Yajirobe then hops into his capsule car and drives towards the hill Freeza and Koola are on without a clue they are there. "looks like fun"Koola says to his brother Freeza. "yeah that fat guy may be able to tell us where the saiyans are" Freeza replies. Freeza and Koola hide in their ship to wait for him. As Yajirobe approaches he pulls out a stolen roll from the resturant and begins to eat. But as he eats he swirves of the hill falling back to the bottem. "rats" Freeza shouts as he watches Yajirobe fall. "dont worry Freeza i have a plan" Koola says. Koola fades. Koola appears behind Yajirobes capsule car. Just as Yajirobe is crawling out. "YOU!" yells Koola as he stares down at Yajirobe. Yajirobe turns and looks at him. "AAAHHHH no no dont hurt me please ill tell u anything!" Freeza walks down the hill to them grining evily."Good boy" says Koola. "now tell us where the saiyans are and all of the other fighters as well" says Freeza. "no!" Yajirobe shouts. Koola holds two fingers down at Yajirobe. "ok ok ill talk" says Yajirobe. "There all at a guy named Yamchas birthday party down on a small island with a house on it theres Goku,Yamcha,Tien,Piccolo,Krillin,Gohan,Trunks, and Goten!"  
"Thanks so very much but i guess youll be leaving now" says Koola. Koola`s eyes turns red as he eye lazers Yajirobe. Yajirobe then falls to the ground...dead. "little worm" says Freeza. "lets go" says Koola. Togethor they fly up and fly toeards the kami house.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 2-The Confrontation  
Freeza and Koola fly south towards the kame house. Meanwhile at Yamchas party everyone is eating,playing,talking,and having a good time. Then all of a sudden a giant energy ball is thrown down at the house. BOOM! All of a sudden everyone in the party is hit accept for Goku,Piccolo, and Yamcha. The warriors that were hit lie there all badly hurt. If they dont recieve help within the next 2 hours they will all probably die. Goku,Yamcha, and Piccolo stand there looking up at Freeza and Koola "Youll pay for this" Goku yells up at them. "Oh will we?" Freeza asks "cmon and fight fair!" yells Piccolo "ok fine" Freeza yells down. "No" Goku yells "not here". "were really not after all of you just the saiyans". says Koola. Goku flies up to face Freeza you got me! "Fine" says freeza. "Follow me to a safe fighting area" says Goku. Goku flies towards an open deserted plane Freeza,Piccolo,and Yamcha Follow. Koola stays behind and looks at the hurt fighters.Koola looks at gohan "a saiyan heh say goodbye" Koola Forms Deathball. Koola looks at the rest of the fighters. Koola throws the deathball in the water causing a huge explosion! "I`ll save them for later to have a little fun. Koola Charges a little. Then he forms aa giant Barrier and puts it around all the fighters bodies. Koola then flies after his brother and the others. Goku,Yamcha,Piccolo, and Freeza arrive at an open plane. Koola is still a little behind. "ok whos first to die?"Asks Freeza. Piccolo flies up at Freeza."You are" Piccolo says. Freeza doesnt take it well and eye lazers piccolo. Piccolo falls down with a burn in his chest. Freeza thenb follows up with a ki beam to Piccolo`s head. Piccolo screams in pain! "AAAHHH". But suddenly Piccolo stands. "Youre not getting us that easily"! Piccolo flies up at Freeza.Piccolo goes for a shoulder ram but Freeza easily doges and kicks Piccolo down. Yamcha watches up in amazment. Yamcha thinks "how in the world are we gonna beat a guy like that plus that other guy on the way!?" Piccolo falls straight down."uuuuuggggghhhhhh"Piccolo yells."Im gonna trick him now u guys hang on". Freeza watches down at him "cmon green man get up and fight". "UGH im going guys he got me" Piccolo yells so Freeza can hear. Then suddenly Piccolo slowly fades away. Freezas eyes widen. "huh wha whered he go oh well guess he was too weak". Then suddenly Piccolo appears behind Freeza about 50 feet back. Freeza does not notice. Piccolo puts two fingers on his head and begins to charge. Piccolo charges till he reaches his max power level. Then he begins to charge Speacial Beam Cannon. He gets it ready. Then "Special Beam Cannon Fire!" Piccolo yells as he fires at Freeza. Freeza turns to Piccolo and the beam. "WHAT OH NO" Freeza yells as the giant beam of energy hits him. Freeza flies back ninty feet till he hits a mountain and causes and explosion. All the warriors watch the explosion to see what happend. The smoke begins to clear. Freeza is not there. Piccolo looks down to see Freeza hit the ground. He flies at Freeza. Freeza fades before he gets there. Sudenly Yamcha turns to see Freeza behind him. Yamcha backs up "Im not scared of you cmon ill fight you"Yamcha yells at Freeza. "hah hah hah hah hah" Freeza laughes. "Thats fine with me lets get going. Freeza gets ready to fight and Yamcha begins to charge.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 3-The battle  
Yamcha begins to form an energy ball. Freeza laughes at Yamcha and his energy. Yamcha forms makes the ball 2 times bigger than it was. But all of a sudden before he could move the ball up Piccolo fly kicks Freeza. Yamcha runs back. Just as freeza is getting up Yamcha throws the ball at freeza nailing him. A giant explosion Is on Freeza. Everyone watches to see what happens accept for Piccolo who charges a masenko. The smoke clears and Freeza is in the same position as when he was hit but bleeding from his back and head. Suddenly Piccolo fires the masenko and another explosion hits Freeza. Koola watches in anger. But not for long he flies down towards Piccolo forming a bakurikimaha on the way down. Piccolo turns Bam hes hit with bakurikimaha he falls in pain. Meanwhile back at the kame house Gohan trunks and Goten stands wounded. Gohan checks Tien and Krillin he finds them dead. The three saiyans get very mad and since Gohan was a good friend of Krillin`s he gets very mad. He begins to scream and charge wildly. Light shins around him as he bursts into a super saiyan. Gohan throws energy at the barried destroying it. "cmon guys lets go help fight" Gohan says wildly with some controll over his new power. "right" says Trunks and Goten at the same time. They all fly up at the same time and head for the battle but gohan with his new power is there in a few seconds. Koola turns to see Gohan comming at him. Gohan fly kicks him down. Then Gohan pumps his arms wildly firing a massive ki beam each time an arm is pumped. Explosions are all over Koola. "thats it i cant watch this any longer!" Goku charges up into ssj1 and flies at Freeza who is now standing. "Oh no" Freeza screams as Goku kicks him down. Goku begins to form the spirit bomb. As Yamcha creates his version of the spirit bomb. Piccolo is unconsious. Freeza stands slowly and looks towards goku who is now behind him. Freeza turns his head and see a giant spirit bomb infront of him, the one that yamcha made. Freeza tries to jump and dodge the attack but his legs are hit causing him to flip down into the explosion. While the explosion is happening Goku slowly steps back to charge his genki-dama. Suddenly an explosion is heard behind them all. As they look back the see Piccolo dead in a pile of flames and Koola floating above him. Meanwhile Gohan has been charging the whole time, and he fires a Final Flash at Koola. Koola hit with final flash falls foward in the big light. Gohan charges wildely, and he forms a masenko. Gohan Throws his arms forward firing the masenko and a huge explosion comes over Koola. Gohan Floats down and pants sweating a lil. Freeza slowly stands looking at Koolas dead body. "NNNNOOOOO" Freeza shouts "you fools you killed him" Goku replies "you dont care about him you never have, only about yourself, and now u must die with him!" Freeza comes back "Foolish monkey you cant defeat me im to powerfull for u!". Yamcha hearing all this has had enough, he gets very pist and forms sokidan fists as he runs at Freeza, when he gets to Freeza he uses his Finisher Buster Shin Rogafufuken, Freeza yells hut noises as hes attacked. Then Yamcha Back Flips and uses WolfWind at Freeza, Freeza blown over falls and looks up at the Last thing he sees, Yamcha foot in his face blacking him out. Then Yamcha flips back so Goku has room, Then Goku fires the genki-dama at Freeza Causing a huge explosion blowing everyone back. A few minutes later after everyone is back on there feet they all look at the remains of Koola and Freeza and give a short prair.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 4-Getting back old friends.  
Everyone has returned back to master Roshis Kame House to find there friends. Everyone is devistated at the loss of their friends. Gohan stands away from them all holding Piccolos body, he prayes the dragon balls wernt destroyed in the explosion. He walks to his father and asks, Goku smiles and tells him the dragon balls are fine they just flew back into the water and theyve already been retrived by Yamcha. Then they line up the balls and make their first wish. Goku says to Shenlong "we would like to wish Yamcha, Tien, Chaoutzu and Piccolo back to this physical plane!" Shenlong agrees and they all appear back at the Kame House, Shenlong dissappears and the dragon balls turn to stone and scatter. Days Later the Kame House is Rebuilt and everyone is back in their homes, Piccolo and Gohan continue training cause they have nothing better to do while everyone else just goofs off. Now everyone can rest untill Earth is threatend again.


End file.
